Soul Slayer
by Raxychaz
Summary: An offshoot of the usual series, Menma has jumped once more. Coming to Karakura Town, he finds a few things are different than, namely one Ichigo Kurosaki. Harem, Lemons, etc. Slow reveal of information. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Wasup? I'm playing around with a few things recently, trying to find something fun to write. I went away for about a week on Schoolies, and had a bunch of great ideas of M.O.A but when I got back, I was burnt out. **

**I have to act constantly around my friends, and that strains ones creativity. So I'm probably going to be a little slow on updates. **

**Sorry.**

**Harem: Lilynette, Tia, Fem Ichigo, Fem Renji. **

**Other pairings: **

**Urahara X Yoruichi, **

**Chad X Orihime. (Maybe). **

**There will be a few Shinobi from the Elemental Nations, due to this being an altered universe, so in this reality, the seal was never made. **

**Though the memories of the original Lily and Tia will be put into this worlds. **

**This is AU Btw, alternate reality of my Menma series. I was thinkin' about having them all meet up at some point.**

"_Nii-san?" asked a small voice, this voice belonged to a single person, his name was Menma Shiba, his eyes were a dark almost black red in colour while his hair was a shaggy black, like his families. Kaien was the eldest of four, with a handsome face and a strong body, he stood tall and proud in his Shinigami uniform._

"_Hey Menma, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" asked Kaien to his little brother, only a few years old, he was 4 in a few days. Menma rubbed one of his eyes and yawned, much to Kaien's mirth._

"_But I heard the bad man." Kaien frowned, whenever Menma mentioned 'Bad Man' he meant Aizen-san, Kaien for the life of him couldn't think of why Menma would think this bout Aizen but he always tried to humour his baby brother._

_Kaien picked him up and pat the little boys head, a weakness. Whenever he, Kukaku, or Ganju would pat his head for a few moments he would go to sleep. Menma tried feebly to push his big brothers hand away only for the sweet embrace of unconsciousness to envelop him._

"_He's so cute."_ _Said a voice, belonging to a beautiful black haired woman, her hair was held back in a small knot before falling to her waist, she was Miyako Shiba, Kaien's wife. Sure he was young looking but when you're over a few hundred years old you tend to get married._

_Menma was not his biological brother, to be quite honest. Though he never had the heart to tell him, Kaien found the little boy in the middle of a field one night while he was on patrol with Miyako, the kid was radiating so much power it was cracking the earth around him. _

_And that was only when he was a baby._

_He brought Menma into his home, and into his family, and never looked back. The boy had brought a new light into their life, while they were indeed a happy family before, with Menma it felt whole. Complete._

_How unfortunate that Miyako would almost die that night. Had it not been for a ghostly blue knight in skull covered armour, though in the same night, no-one could find Menma. He was gone without a trace, Kukaku was inconsolable, while Ganju was more or less the same. _

_Miyako and Kaien were deeply saddened by the loss, the latter of the two throwing himself in a strong and much harsher training regimen. In some vain hope of finding and bringing back his baby brother._

_**Flashback End**_

"HAHAHA!" The resounding sound of possibly insane laughter filled the air of Karakura Town, at the highest point of the city stood a single figure, one foot on a flagpole and a demented smile upon his face.

"Mother of the Gods this is almost too much! HAHAHAHA!" Barks of laughter continued to ring from the figure; he held his chest in attempts to stem the tide of vicious noises that emanated from his mouth.

Yes, Menma, formerly Uchiha, Rivendare, Sunstrider, Hellscythe, etc. Had found himself inside Karakura Town, the home of his former, one-time enemy Ichigo Kurosaki. The boy he'd fought when destroying that piss-puddle, Konohagakure no Sato. Menma could _feel_ it in the air, though he'd yet to encounter any of his former one-time adversaries, he found it amusing to merely be on the same plane of existence with them, well he knew he _was_ but that didn't make it any less funny.

Unfortunately after placing the soul of Pantera into the beauty that was his blade Shadowmourne, he couldn't take his Hollow Form, though held all the benefits of it…it was a shame really. Though all he needed to do was find some pitiful Soul Reaper, eat their soul and he could take control of their Zanpakuto.

Now that would be amusing to watch.

A small wind passed him; along it were the tell-tale scents of three things. A human, female from the small traces of a woman's pheromones inside the draft, a Shinigami, also female. And a Hollow, one of the poor baser ones, too feral to decide whether to have a trip to the beach or slaughter a group of orphans.

With a small dart into the skies the moon shone down upon our favourite Heroic Villain, his long white hair, much like Madara's own, was wrought with varying shades of red ranging from flaming to crimson, most of which resided at the tips of his spikey mane, while a single golden coloured bang hung around the left side of his face.

A face that held a mix between roguishly handsome, and aristocratic, currently having a wide smirk, the edges of his lips parting just enough for his razor sharp teeth to be shown, his skin was pale, almost grey in fact, while around his lower face he pulled up a dark purple scarf to hide his identity somewhat.

Over his torso was a double breasted trench coat, with a high, furred collar, the fur being a silvery-white in colour. His hands were covered by black leather gloves with spikes knuckles, a pair of belts hung around his waist, one was a frosty blue in colour while the other was midnight black with red studs, both held up his black denim jeans, while his feet were covered by black boots.

He jumped from roof to roof with little difficulty, the fact that he could literally fly made it child's play, but the rush of running through the cities or the world never stopped, the lights racing past him and the constant adapting to new terrain and levels, was a thrill that only the mountain ranges of Azeroth could match.

With another leap he found himself in the air, and spotted a white masked creature, a small female dressed in black, she had a shiny raven coloured hair with violet eyes; they seemed to sparkle slightly, as the moon hit them.

Next was a young woman, she had short orange hair that spiked, while also framing the right side of her face, fierce brown eyes and a rather well rounded and toned looking figure, her hips were nicely widened and shapely, while her chest was packing around High C to low D breasts. Her skin was a light peachy tone while her face held a gently yet sharp look to it.

She was currently dressed in a Shinigami's attire, as the explosion of reiatsu would testify that perhaps Ichigo had somehow taken the short girls powers, they tasted the same anyway…perhaps…Menma grinned before he really took a look at the orangette whom stood with her giant sword over her shoulder.

'_Ho…ly…shit.'_ Thought the God of Reality, his eyes finally decided on one singular colour cool steely silver. Ichigo Kurosaki was a damn hot lady.

Gods that sounded weird.

"**Ahh! More food!**" shouted the Hollow happily, Menma clicked and the thing separated in half, startling the pair of women, Menma approached the corpse of the beast, tapping it with his boot it began to shatter like glass, disappearing into particles.

His eyes flashed with Hollow Gold for a moment, before it died away. Menma turned to look at the panting Rukia, and the shocked newbie Shinigami.

"So…" Started the God, a maddening grin on his face. "Bet ya wish you didn't give up your powers now, hey?" asked Menma, a bark of laughter leaving his scarf covered lips; he threw his head back at the dumbfounded expression on Ichigo's face.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the Strawberry, Menma's laughter ceased abruptly and a small sigh left him.

"Well, my darling. If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." He said in a 'regretful' tone. "But there is something else I can tell you." Menma appeared before Ichigo his hands cupping her breasts, making her balk and drop her sword in shock.

"You've got some nice ones here." Ichigo's face lit up like a furnace at his bold move, but before she could knock his lights out he was gone, appearing on the roof. "Farewell for now, Strawberry-chan, Usagi-chan."

Ahh, mindreading, the most useful of abilities when it came to knowing something about someone. It took a _long_ time to develop. He had to be, had to know if it really was the berry.

The other girl, he couldn't care less what happened to her, the second that he could, he had some serious necking with Ichigo and suck out some of that deliciously icy power.

"So…revealed yourself finally?" asked a masculine voice, Menma turned to see a black cat with sharp yellow eyes, his own silvers glanced the cat up and down once before he grabbed it and held it eye level, taking a small sniff of the air he smirked.

"Yoruichi. Kukaku spoke about you…and I've only seen you a few times but one never forgets a scent. What do you want? And moreover how did you know of me?" Asked the God.

"You just told me." Menma gave her a deadpan look before the were-cat continued. "Kidding, it's hard not to sense you, your energy is the same but much more…compact, I suppose." Menma sat on the roof and put the cat on his lap, running his fingers through her fur as she purred contently.

"As for knowing who you are. It's easy, no-one else I knew from the Soul Society had your eyes." Menma pointed to the silver orbs before she flicked her tail, in an annoyed manner. "Not that you Baka, the way they are. The fierceness, something no child should have. You have this…aura about you, all of us knew it but no-one said anything. An aura of absolute power and authority. Another thing that hasn't changed." Menma shrugged at the were-cat's words. Finding no need to comment.

After several minutes of silence Menma spoke "This world…it is different from the original…" Yoruichi listened as he spoke, confused and interested. "They would hate me. The entire Soul Society, if they knew who I was. If they could grasp the intricacies of the mind. They would know…" he rambled quietly as though an epiphany had just struck him.

"Thousands of years…I've not been with them. Could I bear to see them once more?" He mumbled.

"Care to fill me in?" asked the black cat.

"I'm the God of Reality. The very first reality I resided in I was in love with my own Hollow, Lilynette, and an Arancarr woman named Tia. I'm able to see the outcomes and ramifications of worlds before they are even born. But like always things change when I am brought into them. So I can't tell what will happen, but I know that Lilynette and Tia…are on this plane."

"So…Wait what? Aren't you starting to get a little ahead of yourself kiddo? I mean, sure you may be strong, at least in terms of raw power. But a god may be pushing it. And in _love_ with a Hollow? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Spouted off the Black Cat, Menma just facepalmed, he really needed to stop rambling

"Don't worry about it." Said Menma, brushing the cat off his lap. "I've got a lot of planning to do." He muttered, laying down and looking at the stars.

"May I offer some assistance?" Said another voice, this one belonging to Kisuke Urahara, a shaggy blonde haired man donned in a loose green kimono-top, tan shorts and red wooden geta, with a white and green hat atop his head, shadowing his eyes, and a cane in his hands.

Kisuke snapped a fan out and covered the lower half of his face, a grin behind the thin paper, Menma knew of this man, he also knew he was a tad excentric.

"Joy…" muttered the God.

**Random idea. **

**Sue me.**

_**Raxychaz**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we have some explanation's for why I have suddenly branched off into several fanfics at once, fear not I will still be writing for M.O.A I just felt the need to step away from it for a small time. As for Ultimate Trainer…well that'll take a while.**

**Suggest ppl for the Harem, if it pleases you.**

**Give a reason, even a small one, as to **_**why**_** they should be in the harem. And I kinda stopped watching bleach after the Winter War, so I don't know much about the new shit.**

**Some info on wtf is with Zangetsu would be appreciated. Along with a run-down of Shiro Ichigo.**

**Thanks.**

_**Start**_

"So?" Started Menma, Kisuke looked up from his cup of tea, the black clad teen.

"Before we do anything, I need to know exactly what you are." Said Kisuke, a risen eyebrow.

Menma sighed and rested his chin on the table, Yoruichi atop his head in her cat form still, kind of like a living hat. The warmth atop his head was both pleasant and welcomed. He sat back up, noticing just how much of a pain in the ass it was to try and do what he was about to and pulled out a pen along with a blank sheet of paper, sighing he began writing up a complex diagram.

"The easiest way would be…another decision. Perhaps Fragment would be the best way to explain it. I am a piece of something infinitely greater than anyone could hope to ever comprehend. Like I said before I am the God of Reality. And reality is ever expanding and never ending, i.e. The Multi-verse theory. So my power is quite literally limitless, though until this Fragment is completed, some goal or other. It is but merely that, a Fragment. I should be around as powerful as about three Captains combined give or take."

Kisuke being the genius he was, was composed and analytical. "So you've told me what you are part of. Not what _you_ are." Stated the scientist, Menma smirked adding more and more to the diagram that slowly became something none of them could understand, with thousands of tiny lines branching off the word 'Base'.

"Every Menma from this point. Is basically another choice. One of us went forward and became a god. First it was Server, then it was Azeroth, after Azeroth came the Hellscythe, our God Name, and after that we are forever expanding and changing. We are locked off from the abilities of each other until we are contacted by the Original, the God. So right now, the easiest description that comes to mind would be a Vampiric Zanpakuto-less Shinigami." Said Menma, nodding to himself, as though agreeing with his thoughts.

"How do your 'Vampiric' abilities come into it?" asked Yoruichi, curiosity getting the best of the cat-hat.

"Should I take even a small taste of a Shinigami's spiritual power, I can replicate their Zanpakuto, though it will be super powered due to my own energies mingling with it. Basically right now, due to my rebirth in this world, I am a blank slate. I have phenomenal power but cannot use it outside of Sealing, Kido and Bakudo. With a few basic abilities like flight and surface walking." Said Menma, like he was talking about the skies and not the ability to defy the laws of gravity.

"Wow…" said Kisuke.

"Fuck yeah, wow. Anyway, as I was saying before or wasn't…I have a tendency to ramble…" mumbled Menma.

Kisuke shook his hands quickly "No, no please ramble on. This is all amazingly interesting." Said the scientist quickly, his thirst for knowledge was being quenched by this boy and he didn't want it to stop.

"The original, the Base. Was a Hollow…Well my worlds version of a Hollow anyway. Due to the pure hatred and loneliness in his heart, it became fractured and eventually became a void. That void formed into Lilynette. Our most cherished love. She was…what was it…_Arrancar_. Yes. When a Shinobi's soul became tainted and Hollowfied, normally they would create a negative side, of all their pain and hatred. This was extremely rare only 3 recorded occurrences, but Lilynette wanted to leave my body, and due to being a Jinchuuriki she was able to leave the seal containing a creature made of pure power and take a solid, humanoid form."

"Could you describe her? Pure curiosity." Asked Kisuke, writing a few notes.

"Sure. Short green hair, one pinkish coloured eye, the other was covered by her helmet, that shrunk down to an eye-patch. Her skin was pretty fair, almost a little pale. She was lithe, adorably so. But damn could she pack a punch." He said with a fond smile on his face as he took Yoruichi off his head and began petting her.

Kisuke nodded. "Was there, per chance any others?"

"Tia, Sung-sun, Mila Rose and Apachi." Answered the Fragment of a God, Kisuke hummed in thought and wrote those names down, about to ask for a small description but Menma shook his head. "Not now, I feel enough has been revealed. I have a request of you, Urahara-san. Is there any way to integrate into this society? I plan to keep an eye on one Ichigo Kurosaki, she interests me." Asked Menma, unknowingly stepping into the danger zone.

The grin on Kisuke's face was positively evil. Jinta, Ururu and Tessai all felt sorry for Menma Shiba that night, Yoruichi had a grin to match her life-long friends and couldn't help but chuckle.

**Next day, Karakura High.**

"I can't believe you were serious." Muttered Menma, his hair tied into a high ponytail, while his bangs still framed his face, he was kind of considering cutting it. He stood in a typical uniform, a white button shirt, the sleeves rolled up, black trousers and a silver buckled belt, though the buckle was a snarling wolf's head, and instead of the usual dress shoes he wore black converse sneakers.

"Oh no need to be so dramatic, Menma-kun." Said Yoruichi, in her human form she was truly a beautiful specimen. Having dark skin, yellow sharp feline eyes with a thin slit pupil. Her hair was a dark purple in colour and fell to her mid back, it too was tied into a ponytail though slightly looser than the Foxtail style the Fragment chose to go with.

She wore a plain orange T-shirt along with dark denim jeans and black sneakers, around her neck was a tan coloured scarf, though it seemed a little out of place, she somehow made it work.

"Enjoy your first day at school sweetie." She teased placing a small kiss on his cheek, Menma gave a small sound of dissatisfaction before walking in, and his white hair swaying from side to side, several people looked at him and seemingly picked him out as a delinquent in a matter of seconds.

Menma could honestly not care less what a bunch of _children_ thought of him, if cognitive brain function was so low that _hair colour_ was a deciding factor than they would all lose their shit if he started going ape shit with his form, rainbow hair would probably give them all heart attacks.

The mental image of this made him laugh lightly, causing those around him to flinch as he barked out a strong, rough laughter that he was known for. Menma calmed down when he found his designated classroom, Urahara was a man who could work fast.

As he walked into the room he was grateful that next to no-one was there. He made his way to a seat in the middle of the back, dropping his bag next to the desk he lay his head upon the desk and slowly began tapping his black clawed nails along the table-top.

"So…are you new here?" asked a voice, Menma twitched slightly at the voice, lifting his head up slowly in attempts to creep whomever dared disturb his silence he was greeted by the sight of a spikey black haired girl with steely blue eyes and a very typical tomboy air about her. Her body seemed to match as such.

"Yes." Answered Menma, shortly. Unblinkingly staring at her with a bored look, the girl's eyebrow twitched slightly. Menma inwardly rolled his eyes and leant into his right hand, propping up his right arm he offered his name. "Menma Uchiha. I just moved here." Provided the bored Fragment.

"Tatsuki Arisawa. Nice to meet you." Greeted the girl seemingly happier with his name being given.

"I'm sure it is." He answered with a smirk, her brow twitched once more making his smirk widen into a sharky grin. Though he remained silent her annoyance was clearly visible. Before he started staring at her intently, Tatsuki looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Just thinking…you would look even better than you already do with longer hair." Tatsuki paused for a moment before a small blush grew upon her cheeks; his stare seemed unrelenting, like he was looking into her very soul.

"I…umm…ahh…" spluttered out the tomboy, Menma smirked once more and provided an answer for her.

"Just say thank you, I was complimenting your looks."

"Thanks."

"Much better."

"Tatsuki-chan!" greeted a bubbly voice, both Menma and Tatsuki turned to the sight of a bust orangette girl, with curves beyond her years she wore a female uniform that seemed strained around her large chest.

"Orihime! Good Morning." Greeted the brunette with a smile, Menma went back to starring out the window.

"Who's this? Is he new, wow! His hair is so pretty and looks so soft, like a fox's tail!" Menma chuckled lightly turning to meet the voice he was greeted by a pair of wide brown eyes, almost right in his face. Menma rose an eyebrow in confusion as the girl began playing with his hair.

"Oh wow…it's so soft." It seemed she was off in her own world.

"…" Menma stared at the girl with annoyance evident in his eyes. "You're pulling my hair out of its tail…stop!" he swat her hands away with a light growl, before pulling out the band that held it up letting out his sea of white and red hair, several of the females in the room blushed.

"Whoa…" Mumbled Tatsuki, Menma layed out a killer smile, someone fainted in the back ground, much to his immediate mirth.

"YOU!" shouted a familiar voice, Menma turned to the sound of Ichigo Kurosaki coming into the room, a tall, tanned giant of a young man with wavey brown hair covering his eyes, he wore a uniform and could honestly give Bee and Ay a run for their money in terms of build.

Then there were a pair of boys, one with a pretty boy look, well-kept black hair, and steely black eyes.

Next to him was another boy though this one gave off the pervert vibe like it was a deodorant. Having short brown hair and matching eyes.

"You know him, Ichigo?" asked Tatsuki; curiously Menma grinned savagely while standing up. A full head above Ichigo.

"Oh I would assume she knows her boyfriend very well." Said Menma, Ichigo's eyes widened in horror, she knew _exactly_ what he was doing, the crafty son of a-.

"WHAT!?" shouted the brown haired boy, Keigo.

"Oh yeah, Ichigo-chan and I have been together for a few weeks. I'm surprised she hasn't told you about me…for shame Ichigo-chan. I thought I mattered to you." He said a small sniffle leaving him ducking his head allowing his hair to shadow a majority of it, Ichigo balked only to see Orihime patting him on the back, a twisted grin visible only to her.

"_This bastard! He's enjoying this!_" snarled the female internally her brow ticking.

"Ichigo! How could you have a boyfriend and _not_ tell your best pals bout him!?" shouted Keigo, tears running down his face in some pitiful attempt to garner her juicy details.

"Shut up!" shouted Ichigo, before should could explain however Orihime shot her a pouting look a sweatdrop formed on the back of her head, biting back a growl. "_Fine, I'll play your game you bastard!_" grabbing his tie she yanked the white/red haired Fragment of a God out the door. "I have some things to discuss with my…_boyfriend_." She growled out the world like it physically hurt her.

Menma internally laughed his ass off; she kept dragging him along until they were at the roof, the awkward scene played before several people, as rumours already began to circulate the grapevine.

"Talk!" ordered the Berry, Menma grinned savagely once more this grin sending a shiver down Ichigo's spine at the sight of his razor sharp teeth.

"My name is Menma Shiba. I am a Fragment of a God. And you Ichigo Kurosaki-chan…" he pushed her up against the wall and ran his lips like a ghosts touch along her neck, Ichigo bit back the strange feeling that tried to surface, his touch was like tiny currents of lightning dance over her skin.

"Interest me." Ever so gently he sunk his teeth into her neck, Ichigo's eyes shit wide as pleasure boiled all over her body, her blood ran hot and her knees felt weak. Menma placed one hand at her waist to steady her, the poor berry had no choice but to grab his uniform in hopes of staying upright.

A small pull, deep inside her signalled _something_ was happening, Rukia felt it from where she stood like someone was tugging on her very soul it didn't hurt but it didn't feel particularly nice either, she needed to find Ichigo.

Speaking off, the Orangette was making the sun envious in terms of heat exuded, Ichigo felt like she was inside a sauna, a very sex filled, lust craven sauna.

Suddenly all the heat, the knot in her loins, all of it. Vanished and Menma drew away from her, licking his lips at the few lines of red, along with running his tongue over the puncture wounds, the healed within a second.

"Thanks." He said, before laying a rough kiss on her, once more Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as this 'Fragment of a God' stole her first kiss.

She didn't start liking boys until a few years ago get off her back!

Not that it wasn't nice but just because someone claims the title of a God doesn't mean they can do whatever the hell they wanted!

"_Yes it does._" Said the 'Gods' voice inside her head, she locked eyes with him and could see the glee and mirth dancing upon those silver orbs.

**End**

**Like I said, suggest some for harem.**

**And this Fragment will mainly be a 'Fuck you I take what I want' kind of guy.**

**Joy for me :D**

_**Raxychaz!**_


End file.
